Black Blood
by babille
Summary: His actions were innocent. But blood bled. She was simply a victim. But blood bled. And so, blood mixed - blood from the exalting House of Black mixed with the simple blood of a Muggle. This is a story of a girl, whose being in the Wizarding World was purely by accident. But is fate truly accidental? (Marauder's Era) SxOC
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Ms. J.K. Rowling, she owns most, if not all, characters, plots, etc. [except my own...]

* * *

Chapter One

Fresh air. Blue sky. Well, actually, a very clouded blue sky. Chirps of birds. Roars of mechanical Muggle inventions. The lack of nagging and whining from his mother and brother, the silence, made everything seem odd.

To Sirius Black, this outside environment was strange; maybe even unique.

Unconsciously, the eight year old scratched the back of his neck wondering what to do next. He was sort of lost...

It all began with a dare. His seven year old brother, Regulus, had dared him to venture out in the public without any adult supervision. Not one to step down from a dare, Sirius accepted. He had to at least stand outside for a good half of an hour and his absence could not be noticed by his mother. Truly not too hard of a task. So without much of a problem, Sirius slipped out of his mother's and Kreacher's watch and was now standing on the porch of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

However, the poor boy did not know what to do.

He looked back at his house and caught sight of Regulus smirking from a window. Sirius scoffed, straightening his posture. As if he would let Regulus win the newly bought broomstick toy his father had bought them! And so, he departed from the porch and decided to begin an adventure.

To Sirius, this new sense of freedom excited him. It wasn't to say there wasn't a feeling of fear slowly developing in the pit bottom of his gut because it was there, rapidly growing; but he feigned ignorance.

_I will enjoy this,_ he thought, _and maybe catch sight of a dragon or two_. His eyes widened at the thought. If he was going to find a dragon and save all of these Muggles from any danger, maybe he would be made a hero! Extremely pleased at these thoughts, Sirius smoothed out his jacket and kept his eyes peeled for overgrown lizards. Yes, being a hero appealed to him greatly.

His feet led him to what appeared to be a metal jungle playground for kids. His eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't interested in these Muggle-borns! Ignoring the loud children in the sandbox and swings, he traversed over to the overgrown bushes. Getting down on his knees in an uncharacteristic fashion of a Black, Sirius peered at the undergrowth.

_Merlin, these dragons are good at hiding!_

Puffing his cheeks in frustration, Sirius stood up, dusting away the dirt on his knees. It was no use. The dragons were very well hidden and he had no use looking from the ground-level. Then, Sirius got a brilliant idea.

_What if I looked from the air level!_

Ignoring the shouts of glee and ongoing game of tag in the area, Sirius quickly climbed a rainbow colored dome, careful not to fall through the holes.

_What interesting inventions Muggles create for kids!_

He witnessed a boy, maybe a year or two younger than him, unsuccessfully reach the top and fall through one of the many holes. Sirius laughed. Right now, he felt like the most powerful wizard of the world sitting on the top of the dome. He felt like no one else could reach him.

_And no one will,_ thought Sirius. Because once he was going to attend Hogwarts, he would become the best.

"St-Stop it!" His train of thoughts stopped and he rendered his attention to a squeaking small girl. Three boys surrounded her, each a head taller than her, pushing her around in the small sandbox.

"I-I didn't d-do any-anything wrong!" The little girl was tearing up. Sirius watched in curiosity as the scene developed. Couldn't she call on her house elf to stop the boys from harassing her?

"Give us your pail and shovel and then maybe we'll leave you alone!" demanded one of the boys.

"B-but I d-don't want to!"

The boys, one getting impatient, pulled on one of her pigtails, undoing the pink bow in her dark chestnut hair. Another pushed her a little too hard, making her lose her balance. She tripped over the edge of the sandbox, scraping her hands and knees on the barren dirt.

"M-mama!" croaked the little girl. She bravely stood up, hugging her pail and shovel to her chest. She was not going to let the boys steal her toys!

One of the boys spit on the ground, "Ya mum can't help ya!"

The three advanced on the poor girl; the biggest bully, flanked by the other two at his sides, cornered her. They circled her, her back against a huge overgrown row of roses.

"Give it to us!"

"N-No!"

All three of them unceremoniously pushed her into the thorny bushes. She let out a squeak as her whole body fell into bushes. The bullies snickered, leaving her in pain.

Sirius had grown tired of watching these boys harass her. However, he refused to fight against the three boys. Three versus one did not seem promising. So, he chose to do the next good thing.

Because he was a perfect gentleman (as quoted by mother Black) Sirius smoothed down his hair and made his way to the little girl. He flinched at the sight of her. The left side of her pigtail was undone and tumbled messily down to her shoulder. The sight of blood on her knees and palms made him skirmish. Furthermore, her navy dress was now dirty and torn; multiple thorns bit her fair skin.

"P-please d-don't hurt me," she whispered, closing her eyes. Sirius watched as she embraced her toys tighter to her chest.

He cocked a head to the side and snickered, "Please. I'm a gentleman,"

The girl snapped her eyes open and her brown eyes watched him in curiosity. Sirius grinned and extended his hand, wanting to help her get up. He snaked his hand around the thorny branches yet an uncommonly big thorn bit his palm. He flinched and retracted his hand in pain. He watched in wonder as blood escaped the rather big puncture.

For his hands had always been pristine, smooth, and untouched. Sirius Black, in never of his eight years of living, executed a chore, much less worked. Drawing blood from his hand, only to help a poor Muggle-born, was a first.

The rustling of leaves snapped his trance. Again, he extended his hand with the best of intentions. He let his small puncture bleed as he grabbed the girl's cut palm. Another surge of pain flowed through his arm. He flinched again, but did not let go, not wanting to seem like a coward. Like the perfect Black gentleman, Sirius helped the girl back up. He even handed her his handkerchief so she could clean herself.

When she motioned to give it back to him, he shook his head.

"No, you can keep that. Mother has a whole collection of those in her drawer!"

The girl didn't say anything, just watched him as he watched her. Getting slightly uncomfortable, Sirius scratched the back of his neck. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Truthfully, he wanted to leave. His thoughts wandered back to Regulus. Certainly thirty minutes had passed.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She made no response. Even though Sirius had no intentions of coming back tomorrow, he didn't know what else to say. Leaving her without say anything would be just rude!

Sirius grinned before he gave her a slight bow and hurried along to find the Black manor. On the way back, Sirius couldn't help but be a little proud of himself.

He had been a hero - to that girl! Because he had saved her! Or at least that was what it seemed to Sirius. When he snuck back home to find he had won the bet, Sirius was definitely pleased. It could not have been a better day. In fact, he was so happy, he didn't even notice the deep puncture in his palm tingling and healing upon itself in an uncommonly fast fashion. Nor did he remember to meet the girl with the pink bows the next day, or the day after. In fact, Sirius Black forgot about her completely and wasn't going to meet her again for another three years.

* * *

Reviews, favorites, anything are highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

All things belong to their respective owners; I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Two

There were times when Katerina Waters did not like her sister. In fact, there were days when she thought her little sister was extremely annoying. Like today, for example.

"So what happened to the boy? Did you meet up with him today? Didn't he promise you? Was he there?! Is he handsome? Oh, I bet he's handsome! All heros are mighty handsome!"

"Anna...,"

"He just sounds so nice! Can I meet him? Oh, pretty please Kitty, can I meet him?"

Katerina had enough. She abruptly turned around, unintentionally slamming into her little sister's body. She stared down at her six year old sister.

"Annushka, that's enough. No I did not see him," it was true, she hadn't. It somewhat saddened her but her little sister did not need to know that, "nor is he handsome," she frowned, "boys are filled with germs, Annushka, don't you know that?"

"But he helped you!"

Katerina was getting exceedingly annoyed by this continual pester. "Mama! Annushka is annoying me!"

"Kitty! I just want to know!"

Out of the doorway a woman of short stature appeared; her pale blonde hair hung in a messy bun; it did not soften her hard grey eyes or her sharp cheekbones. Her authoritarian aura made up for her less than average height.

"Anna, come 'eer," there was a moment of silence but it didn't last long. Immediately, Anna dropped her head in shame and hurried to her mother.

Her mother lifted her youngest daughter's head and smiled. Immediately her hardened face softened and Katerina couldn't help but admire her mother's beauty. Her smile truly did light up a room. Too bad she didn't smile that often.

"Come, Annushka, 'elp me vith de tarte. Leave your Kitty alone. Feisty cat, your sister is,"

Anna grinned. Affectionally holding her mother's hand, she skipped out of doorway to the kitchen.

Katerina scoffed, ignoring her mother's comment. She wasn't feisty.

Climbing up the cramped staircase to her and her sister's room (the small room suffocated both girls) she sprawled upon her bed and closed her eyes. The bed felt slightly uncomfortable in the middle because of the awkward gap Anna and Katerina had tried filling in with towels when they had decided to join both of their beds together. But Kitty didn't care. She felt exhausted.

Her thoughts floated back to the boy she met yesterday. She remembered his stormy grey eyes, so unlike her mother's, brimming with emotion. Come to think of it, he was strangely dressed. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't think him handsome. His slicked black hair and smart outfit didn't fit his boy body. He seemed to appear as a strangely dressed adult stuck in the body of an eight year old. Katerina giggled. What a strange boy.

Yet, he was a strange boy that had helped her.

Katerina looked down at the handkerchief she was fingering, a pristine silk piece of white tissue with an elegant, bold 'B' sewn in the right bottom corner in gold. Never in her life had she felt something so soft or held something so beautiful. Its simplicity echoed a strange elegance. When she smelled it, she could recall her mother's old fancy dress garbs, hinted in perfume and luxury.

It was true Katerina felt disappointment when she went to the park earlier to meet up with the boy. She had wanted to thank him, like any proper girl. Yesterday, she remembered being completely shocked that the boy had even helped her. Harrison and his gang harassed her before and no one else had helped her before.

Katerina sat up to look down at the gashes on her knees and arms. They were going to heal, as stated her mother.

'Hopefully, with as little scarring as possible' she thought. That would be a bummer, having tons of scars mar her body. She would definitely be made fun of. Katerina examined a particular light scar across her right palm. Unlike the others, it seemed to have healed faster. The girl remembered the flinching pain she felt when the boy had taken her hand. To her, that jolt of pain meant nothing to her. In fact, she peered at the horrible scar as an ugly reminder of Harrison and Co's bullying.

And so, days passed slowly for Katerina Waters. School began again and she fell back in her old routine with her friends and family. Her father and mother helped her with math, her sister continued to bug her. Everything was normal. Except now, she began to secretly dream about the owner of the white handkerchief. Well, not really dream, for she had forgotten the face of the boy except for those sparkling grey eyes. But she imagined. Strangely, that white handkerchief gave her hope. That one day, something extraordinary would happen to her - something like an adventure. So she kept the white handkerchief closely to her.

Katerina wasn't fully aware of the strange occurrences that began to happen to her since the day she met the boy. Once, when a small apocalypse of lice hit her school, Mama dragged Katerina to cut her hair. She returned home with hair falling right above her ears and, to her horror, made her look like a boy. That night Katerina weeped in embarrassment, clinging to the small embrace of her sister. When morning came, Katerina awoke to find her hair back at its natural length, her shoulders. Happy, the sisters praised Lady Luck. Her parents didn't seem to really notice. There was another time when Katerina grew angry at Harrison for pushing her off the swings. All of a sudden, Harrison's legs and armed seemed to be glued to his body - he couldn't move. In fact, Harrison ended up jumping home because his legs were stuck together. That greatly amused her.

Things were good - things felt normal. Until one day.

On a humid summer evening of 1971, the Waters were peacefully attending dinner. Papa discussed the highlights of his days to Katerina while Anna and Mama talked about the new dresses they had seen at a boutique. At exactly 6:30 pm, three knocks resounded the Waters' cramped apartment.

"Kitty, be a dear and open the door," her Papa, a proud and honest carpenter, signaled for her to get the door. Kitty excused herself, and curiously opened the door. There stood a thin, severe-looking woman, cloaked in an illustrious and bizarre emerald green cloak. Her tight bun seemed to be pulling on the edges of her faces and on top of her thin pointed nose laid a pair of rectangular glasses. Her stiff posture reminded Katerina of her Mama.

Her cloak made a gentle swish sound as she held out a hand. "How do you do Katerina Waters? I am Professor McGonagall,"

Unsure of what to do, Katerina clasped her hand, shaking the strange lady's hand. Katerina felt the woman observe her with her calculating green eyes.

"I am here to deliver you your letter," out of nowhere, Professor McGonagall produced a heavy looking letter, "as well as answer to impending questions,"

"Letter..?" Katerina was confused. Was she in trouble in school?

"Kitty? Who's at the door?" Her father's voice resonated from the dining room. Katerina glanced back and forth, from the safety of her home to the strange lady outside on her porch. Was it safe to allow this woman in?

As if reading her thoughts, the woman raised an eyebrow, "Well aren't you going to invite me in?"

When Katerina didn't respond, Professor McGonagall handed her the letter as she briskly walked into the Waters' humble home.

"Mr. Waters? Mrs. Waters? Yes, hello, good evening, how do you do, I'm Professor McGonagall and I would like to discuss something with you..,"

Katerina tuned out the sudden exclamations and conversation ongoing in the dining room. She looked down at heavy letter given to her. Chills ran down her back as she read the address.

_Ms. K. Waters_

_The Smallest Shared Bedroom_

_16 Stockleys Road_

_Witney_

_Oxfordshire_

When she opened the letter, she skimmed the first couple of lines, her breathing falling short. The letter fell out of her hands in disbelief.

There was no way...

The papers rustled from a stray wind of the opened door. On it, the first couple of lines on the letter read:

_Dear Ms. Waters,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

* * *

A/N: Just a bit of background on the Waters - Katerina is half Russian and half English. Consequently, the Waters' have picked up some Russian habits, such as the calling of "nicknames". Katerina's name is Katerina, but in Russian culture, family members and close friends sometimes create nicknames for loved ones. In this case, Katerina's nickname is "Kitty", and Anna's is "Annushka". If anyone of actual Russian descent want to correct me, please do. I don't mind and actually might have some cultural questions to ask since theres' only so much you can find on the internet.

Just in case anyone was wondering how to pronounce Katerina's names it's: Cat-ur-ee-nah.

And yes, readers, strap yourself in. This story might have a slow build up, but I find it necessary to give it a background information on all the characters. It will make so much more sense in the long run.

Please review, follow, favorite, message, anything! It's highly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

All things belong to their respective owners; I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: So sorry! I know I said I would update quickly but school got the best of me! Sorry again! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Katerina couldn't sleep. She rolled on her back, sprawling her legs out. The weather wasn't helping either. The humidity made it extremely hard to sleep, and Katerina wasn't even using a blanket.

When she heard the grandfather clock chime twelve times, she sighed. In eleven hours she would embark on a train off to her new school, Hogwarts. Katerina still couldn't believe it.

Her - a witch.

In fact, she hadn't believe it when Professor McGonagall told her. Katerina wanted proof that the wizarding world even existed. When she stepped into Diagon Alley however, everything changed.

It didn't change just her. It seemed to have changed the Waters as well. Papa chuckled to himself whenever he caught sight of his eldest daughter, a "little witchy" he called her. He acted unlike Mama, who now regarded her daughter more wearily. Katerina's mother was a woman of little words; but with this sudden revelation, she became a woman of even fewer words. Katerina hoped it was only shock. She didn't know what to do without her Mama.

"Kitty," Katerina didn't need to turn her head to know her little sister had awakened. "Kitty, you awake?"

Anna's reaction to the news was a lot more surprising than anyone else expected. In fact, she seemed happier than Katerina.

'Kitty's a witch! Can Kitty fly? Do you think you can make a doggie appear, Kitty? I really want a puppy, Kitty! Make a puppy appear, okay? Just make sure it's a girl!'

"Yea," Katerina grumbled. She heard the rustling of the owl she had bought in Eeylops Owl Emporium. Professor suggested otherwise but Katerina couldn't help it. Her family wasn't necessarily rich so she had bought a decent barn owl, who she thought was beautiful. Even though Professor McGonagall reasoned that she could use school owls, Katerina selfishly didn't want to. To her, it cemented the idea that she truly was a witch because what other kind of person owned an owl?

"Wiggles is making a lot of noise,"

Katerina rolled her eyes. Anna named the owl before she got the chance and the name seemed to stuck. Consequently, Katerina could already feel the teasing she would get at her new school, naming her owl such a childish thing.

"Owls are usually awake at night Annushka. Now, go to sleep,"

"Oh, but I can't!" exclaimed Anna, "Kitty, you're leaving me tomorrow!"

It suddenly dawned on Katerina that Anna was speaking the truth.

"But, only till winter," muttered Katerina, trying to convince herself. She had never been away from her family before. And at such a distance, for such a long time, this was a first. It scared her.

"You'll have to tell me all about Hoggy-Warts,- "

"-Hogwarts,-"

"-alright Kitty? I want a letter from Wiggles every single day waiting for me at breakfast! Oh my Kitty, I can't wait to join you!"

Katerina turned on her side, facing her sister's excited gaze. "Join me?"

"Well no duh, Kitty! If you're a witch that means I'm definitely one too! Two more years then I'll join you! Oh, we'll have so much fun!"

Katerina processed these thoughts and a smile slowly formed on her face. Yes, if she was a witch then Anna was definitely one too. Maybe things wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

Katerina suddenly felt two thin arms crushing her into a tight embrace.

"Kitty, I'm going to miss you so much! What am I going to do all alone?"

Katerina could feel her sister's tears wetting the front of her nightshirt. Enrolling her sister into her arms, Katerina ran her fingers through her sister's contrasting light blonde hair, quietly shushing her.

"Don't cry, Annushka. I'll miss you too. And I'll miss Mama and Papa very much. But everything will be alright. We'll be alright. You'll be alright,"

I'll be alright, she mentally added. Anna gingerly nodded, sniffling.

The Waters sisters slowly fell asleep in this position, embraced in each others arms.

[]

"Sirius! Sirius get back here!"

Walburga Black was furious. She grabbed the collar of her firstborn, dragging the boy up to her.

"Sirius, stop embarrassing me in front of all these people! You are not behaving in a dignified Black manner!"

Her threat didn't seem to affect Sirius Black at all. In fact, he grinned back at her, his grey eyes sparkling in mischief.

"But Mother, there's no one here,"

Walburga's darker stormy eyes glanced around, glaring at the few people that were staring at the Black family. She scoffed, letting go of Sirius. Her eyes were still examining the people at the train station of 9¾ as she straightened his smart attire.

"No one important," she muttered, her eyes focusing back on her son. In fact, there was no one of high importance here - well, no one she recognized. Only halfbloods by the looks of it. "But we wouldn't want to tarnish the noble name of Black, now would we Sirius?"

Walburga noticed the eye-roll her son gave her. He must of heard this speech from his mother at least twenty times - a day! She pinched his cheek.

"Ow!"

"Hold yourself together, boy! Merlin, why can't you act more like your brother!"

Sirius snorted, "Because my wand's not twisted in a knot like his!"

Walburga pinched her son's cheek again.

"Language, Sirius!"

"Ow! Mother!"

She sniffed, tossing her hair back, and didn't look back at him.

He rubbed his bright red cheek, internally whining at the pain. His mother's polished nails were just as sharped as the talons of a hippogriff!

He glanced at his brother, who looked very much indulged in a very dull book. Sirius refrained himself from rolling his eyes again. His brother could be so boring sometimes.

"Mother, why are we here so early! I don't leave for another hour!"

His mother didn't respond. She turned her back on him to peer down at their house-elf, Kreacher, who excitedly accompanied his mistress to see the eldest son of the Black family off to his first year at Hogwarts.

"Kreacher, the time?"

"10:13, Mistress Black!"

The matriarch of the Black house scoffed, "Druella is late,"

"Oh but honey, a busy woman like myself is never late. Others are just simply...early,"

A woman of grand stature appeared before them. She held a unique glow that made everyone turn around to glance at her. Her pale blond hair was pulled back and fell nicely against her contrasting, dark, bordeaux dress. Her face, powdered in white, held no flaws. The only color on her face were her crimson lips and lightly-drawn eyebrows. Even her eyes seemed to glow, simply by her sheer pallor.

Walburga Black pursed her lips. In a coy and short-fashion, both women leaned in to peck each other's cheek.

"My, how Narcissa has grown!"

Sirius scoffed and walked over to Regulus, his little brother. What kind of book could he be so interested in?

"Yes, Narcissa is growing to be fine young woman. Definitely a prettier flower than her other two sisters, wouldn't you agree?"

Sirius's mother hummed in response. Soon, both women fell into idle gossip which Sirius ignored because he was wondering how to break his brother from his trance. He smiled to himself. He had a horrible idea.

Sirius drew his wand from his cloak. From his pocket appeared one of the many handkerchieves his mother dotted him with. In a few taps and a quick whisper, Sirius transformed the silk tissue into an alarming, bigger than average-sized, Black Widow. Quietly, he transferred the Widow on top of his brother's unsuspecting shoulder. He grinned to himself, pleased.

He had done this trick countless of times and every single time, his brother fell for it. Uncle Alphard had taught it to him a year ago and Sirius loved it. He used it to his advantage, creating the things that scared his brother the most: spiders. (Well, not live ones anyway).

"Is that your idea of a farce?"

Sirius paled. He was caught in the act. He turned around to meet his cousin's disapproving glance.

"C-cousin N-narcissa!" he stammered.

"Well? Do you think it's funny?" she further inquired. Uncomfortable, Sirius started to scratch the back of his neck.

"W-well yeah,"

Narcissa scoffed. In a few strides, she overtook Sirius, and grabbed the spider seating on his shoulder. She idly crushed it in her hands. Regulus didn't seem to notice, still entranced by his novel.

"You wouldn't want to bother yourself in immature activities, Cousin. It makes yourself look bad, don't you think?"

Sirius didn't respond. He hoped she wouldn't tell his mother. He tried his best to avoid his Cousin's accusing pale blue eyes. He heard Narcissa sigh and then felt her hand squeeze his shoulder encouragingly.

"It's time for you to grow up," she whispered. "Those jokes may work at home, around family, but not in public, alright?"

Sirius forced a nod. He felt the insides of his stomach squirming and the heat rising in his cheeks. He hated this. He hated being told what to do, what not to do.

"Now, come with me, I would like to introduce you to some of my friends,"

Sirius raised his head. He noticed more people were gathering, the crowds thickening under the smoke of the scarlet train. He noticed more family friends milling around his mother and Aunt Druella.

But before they could surge into the crowds, Narcissa grabbed his forearm.

"A small tip, Cousin. When at Hogwarts, beware who you befriend. You wouldn't want to disappoint your mother, I'm sure," Sirius slowly nodded his head. His mother's wrath was infamous.

"Just remember this: only the best are in Slytherin," she winked at him and the two delved into the crowd. "Now I've got to introduce you to Lucius! He's a sixth-year prefect and he's simply the loveliest!"

The sound of his Cousin's giggles somewhat relaxed him. Sirius's anger seem to slowly bubble away. Maybe, without his mother's supervision, things might be pretty good. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He felt excited - like something new was going to begin. He grinned as he and his Cousin weaved through the crowd, people parting to make way for them. He definitely couldn't wait for his first year at Hogwarts to start.

* * *

A/N: 'Ello again! Are you guys enjoying the slow pace I've set this story in? Lol, probs not. I don't like it either. And yet, in a way, I do, because I personally don't believe that Sirius started hating his family from the age of 11 nor that he came from a really abusive family. It just frustrates me when I read stories and Sirius is only a first year and he's already "hating on my mother, the cruel bitch". I truly think that he loved his family and that his dislike grew into hate :)

But, the interpretations are up for anybody. Rowling just loves being cruel with our imagination, doesn't she?

Just a shout-out to: **DeenaTweety, Evytheworm** - thank you for reviewing! Please keep them coming! And thank you for all those who favorited/followed this story! It means a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

All things belong to their respective owners; I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Four

Katerina looked out the window nonchalantly. She watched families hugging, crying, and smiling. Her stomach dropped.

It was obvious she didn't belong.

Katerina had arrived at the train station two hours early. With quick kisses to her family (and an excruciating killer hug from Annushka) she ran between platform 9 and 10, following the instructions Professor McGonagall had left her. The moment she crossed the barrier, she felt like a fish out of water. She had stood stupidly in the middle of the crowd, not gazing at the magnificent scarlet train, but rather at the families surrounding her. She deduced that most families seemed "magical" already; if not, one parent seemed to be a witch or wizard. Katerina felt nervous and scared. Both of her parents were normal, non-magic folk. Would she fit in?

_I bet I'm going to be dead last in all my classes._

Katerina flattened her modest floral dress nervously. She didn't own any long cloaks or colorful dresses dazzling with stars. Already the difference in clothes was obvious. Would they tease her? Mock her? Katerina hoped not. She hated being mocked.

Watching the families outside the window, Katerina unconsciously traced the golden B on the handkerchief from so long ago pocketed deep in her dress. In a strange way, she found comfort in it.

"Merlin's beard, Charles! This isn't Muggle science! Just push through the bloody crowd, no one's going to bite!"

Katerina perked her ears. She didn't dare glance outside her compartment to see the commotion, but the girl's booming voice sure didn't make it easy to ignore her.

"I don't know, that pale guy over there sure seems to be part vampire...,"

"Ah, bloody hell, all these compartments are filled up. Where are we going to sit?" The girl outside sighed, "Come on, Charles, move that lazy arse and help me!"

Katerina felt her cheeks burn at the language. Her mum never let her swear - it was law. If a word like that was ever emitted out of her mouth, she would definitely be sentenced to a soap scrubbing. Just hearing the foul language flow so carelessly unsettled Katerina.

"Erm, Laurene, you might want to quiet down,-"

The girl growled, "Why should I quiet down? I'm not doing anything wr-"

"What about this compartment?"

An uncomfortable silence followed. Katerina could feel two pairs of eyes on her. When she heard the door of the compartment unlock, she turned around to greet the two newcomers.

It was one girl and a boy - twins by the looks of it. Their curly, dirty blonde hair was tousled in all angles and their cheeks were flushed with fatigue. Peeks of sweat glistened from their brow. It looked like they barely made the train in time.

The girl cleared her throat, flattening her hair, before reaching out a hand. Her green eyes sparkled as she grinned, explaining,

"Barely made the train. Charles made us wait for him," she rolled her eyes, "had to pack extra Licorice Wands, you see,"

Katerina nodded, even though she didn't understand. She shook the girl's hand.

"I'm Laurene Mills, and that's my twin brother, Charles,"

Katerina shook Charles's pudgier hand. Although both looked practically identical, they sure didn't react the same. Charles nervously clamped his sweaty palm into hers, his emerald eyes avoiding any contact with her hazel ones.

"Katerina Waters,"

Laurene smiled. "Well, would you mind helping us..?" Laurene waved at the bags behind her. After helping put their stuff away, they made themselves comfortable.

"My brother and I, we're first years,"

Katerina's eyes widened. So those foul words have been coming out of a girl's mouth her age! Katerina observed her wearily. Unlike Charles, Laurene radiated confidence.

"And come to think of it, we'll probably be Sorted into Hufflepuff," Laurene didn't sound too happy; she explained, "It's basically a family tradition. I don't think anyone else has been Sorted anywhere else except Uncle Ernard, but he's a bit looney. Brilliant but looney,"

Katerina rolled her shoulders uncomfortable. The twins stared at her, waiting for her to say something (what, she didn't know) and it made her nervous.

"I-What is Hufflepuff?" she stammered nervously. Katerina felt foolish. She was almost, positively certain, that Professor McGonagall had mentioned something about snakes and huffling lions, but she had been so preoccupied with exploring Diagon Alley that she had barely paid attention.

Charles's eyes widened in surprise and Laurene laughed.

"Certainly, you're joking?"

Katerina shook her head.

"Oh, but then you must be a Muggle-born!" Laurene's eyes gleamed in understanding. "Well, you'll love Hogwarts then! Mum and Pa say it was the best years of their lives! See, Hogwarts is splits into four houses. You'll be Sorted into one of them and that's where you spend the rest of your seven years sleeping and eating with! It'll be a ball, I'll bet,"

Immediately, Katerina could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Picking? Four houses? What where they going to do? Test them on their magical abilities?

"Four houses?" inquired Katerina nervously.

"Right. There's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin,"

"And they're all alright. All the houses got some good and some bad," added Charles quietly, speaking for the first time. Katerina noticed he had a soft, gentle speaking voice. Yet, he still avoided any eye contact with her.

Laurene scoffed, "Slytherin's got a bit more bad than good if you ask me. If you're smart enough, you'll be in Ravenclaw. And the most courageous,-"

"-or the stupidest-"

"-students go to Gryffindor. I'd fancy being Sorted there. But, I'll end up in Hufflepuff for sure," Laurene didn't seem too pleased.

"Why? Is there something wrong with Hufflepuff?"

Charles shook his head, staring his sister helplessly. "There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is just more..calm, more,-"

"-boring," huffed out Laurene.

Katerina didn't understand. If she found it so boring, couldn't she chose to be in another house?

"How do you pick your house?"

"That's the tricky part. You don't choose your house. Hogwarts picks your house," answered Laurene.

The compartment quieted. Katerina was lost. She didn't know anything, be it spells or magic so she might as well be expelled the moment she steps into Hogwarts!

Charles seemed to sense her distress.

"Licorice Wand?"

[]

At the very far end of the train, a reserved, isolated compartment was quietly chatting to themselves. Serving each other small pumpkin pastries packed by their house elves, or serving each other butterbeer in champagne cups, they lived a lesser version of their everyday, glorified lives. Other older students glanced at the compartment, rolling their eyes, but made sure to avoid going there. Younger ones feared it and didn't even think about entering it.

Everyone but James Potter.

When an older student warned him not to go too far down the train, his curiosity piqued. This was a normal occurrence for James Potter. Laws and restrictions meant nothing to him. He reckoned he liked to live on the wild side, when once, his mum asked why he never followed her orders. In truth, he just simply couldn't tell what a warning was even if it hit him naked in the face.

Stealthily, he approached the last compartment, hearing the clang of champagne glass and soft laughter. They seemed to be celebrating. James felt a little disappointed. He was expecting something way more interesting than a little party. What's more, he hadn't even been invited to this little get together!

Approaching the compartment, he crawled on his legs so not to be seen through the compartment. It was quite a smart thing to do for an eleven-year old trickster, who didn't want his outline to be seen through the shades. He pushed his ear against the wooden door, listening in to the conversation, hoping to hear something exciting.

"And here, my friends, is my dear little Cousin, Sirius Black. He's a first year,"

"Oh, Narcissa, he's just the cutest!"

"Isn't he adorable?"

James rolled his eyes at the cooing. Obviously they hadn't seen him yet. He was the cutest boy in the world, as sworn by his mum.

"A fellow from the Black family?"

"Well, that's a Slytherin if I ever saw one!"

James pressed his ear harder against the door. So this was a Slytherin party? He faintly remembered his father's warning against Slytherins. Something about slimy, disgusting gits. Huh. Now James was really interested.

"What are you doing here?"

James jumped up in the air, alarmed at the sudden voice behind him. He was caught. He started to panic, catching sight at the glare the older boy was giving him. The boy's cold blue eyes quickly darkened in suspicion and his nose flared in a very unflattering manner.

James stared at the older student's long, pale blonde, straight hair. It elegantly fell past his shoulders with no knots and did not stick up wildly like his own. Talk about high maintenance.

"I repeat, what are you doing here?"

"N-nothing! Absolutely nothing," stuttered James.

The student's eyes flashed down on him. Still on his knees, James caught sight of the Prefect's badge, similar to the one his mother had happily shown him from her times at Hogwarts. Inwardly, he groaned, pressing his back against the compartment door. He was screwed.

"Name and year?"

But before James could respond, the compartment door flung open. An unflattering squeak came out of James' mouth as he fell at the feet of several other Slytherins, who completely ignored the eleven year old on the ground.

"Lucius, finally!"

"Malfoy's returned!"

"How was the Prefect's meeting? Anything interesting?"

However Lucius ignored everybody's question. He continued to stare down at the boy on the ground and soon, others began to notice him.

"What's this? A rat?" A big boy with an unflattering, squashed nose picked up James by the scruff of his neck.

"I ask again, name and year?" Lucius looked cross, his patience waining thin.

James looked around and noticed the intricate snake symbol on everybody's cloaks.

_So this is what pop's been talking about, huh. Seems like a pleasant bunch._

Lucius sighed again, "Name and y-"

"James Potter, first year," James cut in, mustering as much pride as he could.

"Potter, huh?" muttered the boy who was holding him. James wrinkled his nose. His breath smelled like garlic with a hint of lemon, not very charming.

"Let him go, Goyle, he's a first year," Lucius signaled.

"And a filthy blood-traitor. Didn't you read in the Prophet, that his dad actually supports starting the new Ministry Department? The one about Muggles and mixed races?" spat out a girl in the background with a face that resembled much like a cat.

Goyle dropped James, snorting in disgust.

"Bloody traitors," Goyle spat.

Lucius called for James' attention, "Potter,-"

"Oy, Malfoy, think we can give him a little souvenir?" asked someone from the back.

The compartment suddenly fluttered with agreement. The rustling of cloaks and the exciting whispers did not seem promising.

James blanched. He did not like the way that sounded. He grabbed for his wand hidden in his pocket. He wasn't very advanced in magic, but if need be, he knew some basic hexes.

"Not today, Nott. Not today,"

It was hard to miss the disappointment among Malfoy's friend. They seemed rather keen to practice some spells.

"See, Sirius. Those are blood-traitors," James felt like an evaluated house elf. He looked to his left, at the girl who was speaking. She was tightly gripping some young boy's shoulder. The girl was quiet pretty, if it wasn't for the cold, haughty glare she was giving him. On the other hand, the boy with slicked back hair, watched him curiously. James deduced him to be Sirius Black.

"He's definitely going to be a Gryffindor, like the rest of those traitors," shrilled cat-girl.

"So what?! What's wrong with Gryffindor?" This made James angry. What was wrong with Gryffindor? His mum, his dad, his grandpa, was one, and they were most definitely not traitors.

Things were escalating quickly. Cat-girl, Goyle, and a couple others had their wands whipped out and pointing at James, their eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Potter,"

James twirled around, this time, with his wand out. He was ready.

_I can defeat them_, he thought, even though he knew there was no chance. Malfoy stared at the wand, and rose an elegant eyebrow in mid-surprise.

"Now, that is just insulting," he drawled out. With a whip of his wand, James was disarmed and floating in the air.

"Potter, I highly suggest you not to come back snooping around here," with a flick of his wrist, Malfoy threw Potter and his wand out of their compartment. James landed on the ground with a groan. Standing up in a shaking rage, he glared at Malfoy and the rest of the laughing Slytherins before he hotly walked away. There was nothing he could do - he wasn't stupid enough to re-enter the compartment, outnumbered and unexperienced - no matter how much he itched to do so.

The Slytherins closed their compartment door once more.

"Good one, Malfoy!"

"Those bloody mongrels really need to be taught their place, don't they Malfoy?"

As everybody else congratulated Malfoy, Sirius stared out the compartment, observing the angry James Potter curiously. He felt a hand grab his shoulder. He looked up and watched Lucius Malfoy glaring at the retreating figure of Potter.

"See, Sirius, the kind of people some of our kind has turned into," spoke Lucius coldly. Sirius noticed his eyes flashing. "It's a pity, truly. But, Gryffindors are no better than Mudbloods. Most turn out to be blood-traitors, a complete embarrassment among perfectly good wizards, don't you agree?"

Sirius didn't say anything but retreated to a seat near the window, watching the scenery pass by. He was unusually quiet. With his head in the palm of his hand, he ignored the darkening skies, his eyes idly scanning the passing meadows.

And he wondered...

_What would it be like to be in Gryffindor?_

* * *

A/N: Big shoutout to **DeenaTweety**. Like BIG shoutout. She's been a big support throughout the past three chapters and a big motivation. Really, hugs and kisses to you, you marvelous human being.

Anybody want to guess what house Laurene is going to end up being sorted in? Lol. I wonder...

Please review, favorite, follow, everything, anything. All is highly appreciated. (*cough* reviews are a big plus ;) )


End file.
